The Wizard of Akatsuki
by HikaruRygart003
Summary: Lucy was sent to an unknown world she thought was Edolas by a certain dark mage during their mission. When she woke up, she was greeted by a group of men wearing signature black cloaks. What will happen to her then? What will she do when she meet Natsu and Gray as her enemies? FIND OUT! God, I sucked at making summaries. Sorry T T Rated M for language, curses and swears!
1. The Vortex through Different Universes

**CHAPTER ONE : The Vortex through Different Universes**

_"Now for the real show, my dearest Lucy. I'll bring you to my own world and I'll expose your magic and you'll be known throughout the world!"_

"I'm not going to ride that fucking transportation again!" Natsu exclaimed, his face was green and was about to throw up any minute from now. He was trailing behind Lucy and Gray; Erza and Happy were both absent.

"You're pathetic, Natsu." Gray deadpanned, his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his pants.

"Can we focus here please?" Lucy interrupted when Natsu was about to say something back at Gray. "You're not helping at all, you know."

Thankfully, Natsu didn't say something. The motion sickness must've pushed him to his limits. Seeing a nonsense brawl was successfully avoided, she looked down at the map in her hands which was given to them by Mr. Almarc, their client.

She focused her so-called intelligent mind back to the mission and its business.

Their mission was to capture a certain mage that kidnapped people from their client's village which is the Redhill Town, a small neighboring town around the borders of Fiore. Mr. Almarc told them that this certain mage kidnaps people then kills them for an unknown reason. He also said that this mage appears only at night, around midnight, and disappears instantly after kidnapping a person.

Mr. Almarc was pleased to see them and he begged them to capture the mage and promised them to pay the exact amount they announced as a reward after dealing with the requested mission. Lucy accepted the mission wholeheartedly at the mention of the sheer amount of money.

And here they were. After the six-hour train trip from Magnolia, Team Natsu, with an exception of the Requip Mage and the blue exceed, were walking towards the forest to search for the wanted mage.

"We'll be there for a short while now." Lucy announced, her eyes still locked on the map in her hands.

Gray leaned to her side, taking a look on the map. "That's the place where the mage had last disappeared, right?" He pointed at a small somewhere in the old paper.

"Yes, Mr. Almarc did mention." Lucy put a hand on her chin. "Maybe, there are clues out there that we can use to find that mage. What do you think?"

Gray snatched the map from her to give it a better look. "I hope so. Let's leave the searching to the flamed brain." He returned the map to Lucy.

Lucy grabbed it and turned, looking at the sulking figure of the dragon slayer. "Do you think he's okay?"

Gray smirked, not bothering to look at Natsu. "He beat the Oracion Seis Leader into a pulp. Of course, he's okay."

"I guess.."

Natsu made a noise which sounded like a disapproval grunt but the other two mages just ignored him. They kept on walking until they reached their first destination.

Lucy gasped in shock when they reached the area. It was a small clearing, surrounded by trees and wild plants. But what makes it horrifying was the signs of a recent battle between two wizards. The area was burnt, some trees had holes in them and the smell of burnt flesh was strong, the latter was observed by Natsu.

All in all, a recent battle took place some moments ago, before their arrival.

Team Natsu spread all over the place, searching for any clues that may lead them to the mage.

Natsu approached the tree first. He ran a hand through it's rough surface to the irregular hole in its trunk. It was still warm.

He smell the surrounding air and caught a very odd and distinctive odor. It wasn't pleasant but it wasn't that bad. He searched further for more information.

Gray crouched down, touching the burnt grass and soil on the ground. It was warm, too. He observed further.

Lucy was left standing at the other side of the clearing, just watching her two male friends do the work.

It's not that she was too lazy to do the investigating, hell she would love to help them. But, for an unknown reason, she didn't want to. It's like, there's something about the place that made her feel odd and uncomfortable.

It's like that she'd seen this scene before. The burnt grass, the holes on the trees, she'd seen all of these things before. And yet, couldn't figure out when and where.

Scanning the whole place again, she felt her body shook and waves of shiver ran down her spine, as if an invincible force hit her. She hugged herself, calming herself and think for a reason what cause her to feel this...this emotion of fear and pain.

What was happening to her? Something like this didn't happen to her before. She felt like she would eventually disappear. And she couldn't go back anymore. She felt like she will fade soon, her existence, her presence. She felt she would vanish. And she would never ever be with the Fairy Tail again.

Wait, no. That's impossible. That's ridiculous. Why was she thinking such unnecessary thoughts? She belonged to Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail was always be there for her. That was her family and she wouldn't let anything happen to her or to her family.

But this feeling. She couldn't ignore this feeling. It's strange, it sounded impossible to happen but she had this feeling that this would happen soon.

Soon.

Soon she would disappear.

Soon she would vanish.

Her existence.

Her presence. All about her.

Soon she'd leave.

She'd leave the Fairy Tail.

She'd never see them again.

Or talk to them.

Or be with them.

Again.

And that will happen.

Soon.

"..cy! Lucy!" She shot her eyes open and saw Natsu in front of her, his hands were on her shoulders. "What the hell was happening to you!?" He shouted, quite worried and angry at the same time.

Lucy blinked once. Twice. Thrice. She could feel the wetness in her cheeks. She raised her hands and touched it. It was wet. She was crying. Why was she crying?

"Hey, Luce. Are you okay?" Gray approached her by her side, his expression was worried.

She just stared at him then her vision shifted to Natsu and to her hands again. She felt her knees lost it's strength. She fell, and another streams of tears fell from her eyes, too.

She expected the cold, moist soil beneath her but instead, two warms arms snaked around her waist, capturing her before she could even touch the ground. She raised her head and saw Natsu, holding her tight and brought her to his safety.

"Lucy." He whispered. His voice carried different emotions; worried, concern, sympathy, surety, protection, promise of safety and love.

She let a tear fell from her eyes before wiping them with the back of her palms. Then she smiled, pulling away from him and she stood up. Natsu stood up, too but his worried expression still carved on his face.

She laughed softly, quite bitterly before wiping her face dry. "Sorry." She said softly, her voice was slightly hoarse. "Sorry for making you worried, Natsu, Gray."

Gray's worried expression deepened. Natsu shook his head instead. "No, Lucy. Don't apologize. What happened? Tell us please."

Lucy hesitated at first. But when she saw her precious men, she couldn't hold back the tears in her eyes. She let it fall before wiping it with both hands. She cleared her throat and decided to tell them what she feels. It won't hurt, though. They were her friends. They had the right to know because they would help her. No doubt that.

"I had this feeling that something bad will happen to me. This feeling is so strong I couldn't help myself but to believe. Its...Its horrifying." Fear was evident in her voice. Natsu and Gray sensed that.

She continued when they remained silent. "I have a feeling that I'll be gone. Soon. And I couldn't do anything about that. I'll disappear. I'll vanish. My existence, it'll be gone forever." Her voice was trembling. She was shaking.

Somebody held her by the shoulder. She looked up and saw Natsu, his face was serious and worried at the same time. "Stop thinking, Luce."

"B-But—"

"No. Don't speak anymore. Just keep quiet." Natsu had a thoughtful expression and Lucy knew that he was trying to comfort her.

"I hate it when I saw you like that. That hurts me, too, you know." Natsu mumbled then he looked away. He withdrew his hand from her shoulder and walked away.

"Natsu is right, Lucy." Gray said as he stood beside her. "Do you think we'll let you go away just like what you think? Of course not." He smirked.

Lucy smiled then dry her face completely. Gray's right. They would protect her no matter what. They managed to save her many many times, though. And they'll going to save her again if she's in danger. No doubt that.

"You're right. I believe in you, guys."

XX

They went to look for another clues for the passed hours. And unfortunately, they find nothing. This whole searching stuff exhaust them to death!

They assumed they were in the middle of the forest and the sun was starting to disappear in the sky.

"I think it is time to camp for tonight." Lucy announced. They were standing in the middle of a small clearing.

"Ooh, somebody's scared of the dark!" Natsu teased.

"..am not! It's just that we can't travel in the forest tonight! And there is this mage that kidnaps people!" Lucy exclaimed and threw glaring daggers towards the fire mage.

"Lucy is right." Gray agreed, he was kicking some stones and twigs right here and there to clear the area where they would camp. "It's dangerous to resume the mission at this point. Who knows what that mage is capable of in the dark."

"In other words, you are scared, too!" Natsu exclaimed and laughed loudly.

Gray glared at him. "Do you want me to shove my foot into your ass, fire boy?"

"Sure! After I beat you into a pulp!"

"Bring it on!"

"Fire Dragon Iron fist—"

"Ice Make Lance—"

Both attacks were deflected by a red haired mage, standing in the middle of the mini battle arena. Her swords and other deadly weapons were dangerously hovering above the elemental wizards.

"And what the hell are you doing?" Erza said, too low for Gray and Natsu's liking. Both wizards straightened their posture.

"E-Erza!"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Answer. Me." Erza hissed. Both men gulped quite loudly and started to panicked inwardly. Erza was sure look pissed and that would be the death of them.

Natsu thought for a good idea. He looked over his shoulder. "Lucy! Help us please!" He whispered.

But when his gaze landed on Lucy, he almost dropped his jaw.

Lucy was nearly sitting on the ground, she clutched her stomach and Natsu could hear her stiffed laughs. What the hell was she laughing about? He noticed that she was holding a golden key.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy put a hand on her mouth to control her laughs but when she saw Natsu and Gray's expression, she couldn't help herself but to laugh out loud.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry." She straightened her posture, soft laughs were still audible from her. "Erza, you can stop now."

By this, all weapons of Erza vanished in just a blink of an eye. Both male wizards could just stared wide eyes and jaw dropped. Did Erza actually listened to Lucy? Not to mention but the Celestial Mage ordered the Requip Mage to do so. The hell seemed to freeze!

"God, your expression was priceless! That's hilarious I would kill to have a camera right now!" Lucy exclaimed then laughed.

They saw Erza smirking then she glowed a blinding bright yellow then two blue creatures appeared suddenly.

"T-That's..." Gray muttered.

"Gemini!" Natsu finished.

Lucy's laughs was exchanged by horrified looks on her face when Natsu and Gray walked towards her with predatory glares on their faces.

"Sorry! I don't mean to!" And Lucy shrieked as loud as she could.

She was too busy saving her dear life that she missed a pair of eyes watching her with such interest and amusement.

XX

They sat silently around the fire, waiting for the sleep to take their body.

"What do you think about that mage?" Gray asked suddenly.

Natsu who was too dense and obviously didn't catch that statement raised an eyebrow and replied. "Huh?"

"Idiot. I was talking about the mage who we'll capture."

Considering the question, Natsu stopped to think before giving them a very serious look. "He's evil."

"Don't state the obvious." Gray suddenly slapped his forehead. "Of course, how can I expect something intelligent from you, huh, ash brain?"

"Shut the fuck or I'll beat some shit out of you."

"Is that a call for a fight?"

"He is up to something very, very horrible. Worst than the nightmares I could've ever imagine." The two elemental wizards snapped their head towards the voice instantly. They found Lucy, with her head bowed down and her arms were quite trembling.

Natsu, with his heightened dragon senses, could hear her loud heart beats. He thought the heart beats were painfully slamming itself inside her chest.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Gray asked as he approached her, his foreseeable fight against Natsu was long forgotten the moment their nakama acted weird again all of the sudden.

"S-Sorry. I'm sorry for making you worry for me. Again." Gray and Natsu could sense the fear in her voice. "I'm just having the sense of deja vu. It is nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? That's you freaking out there is nothing to worry about?" Natsu's voice getting higher and higher as the sentence goes.

Lucy could feel the concern and angst in the dragon slayer's tone and it was her fault for making them worry for such a nonsense feeling. The situation was making her feel guilty.

"Don't mind him, Luce. That's just a dragon thing. Now come on, you have to rest."

When Lucy didn't budge from her seat, Gray sighed and flipped Lucy's sleeping bag open. He laid down and motioned Lucy to come over.

"We have a long mission for tomorrow. Now, come here and sleep. I'll keep you warm and don't worry, I'll do nothing bad to you. I'll behave, I promise."

Lucy could just stare at him, Gray grew impatiently as he tapped the sleeping bag with his hand simultaneously. The ice wizard pushed further, a little teasing wouldn't hurt. He began with smirking, "Hey, Luce. A prince like me just couldn't wait here forever. You know how impatient I am."

He swore he saw a tint of pink appeared across her cheeks. He smirked more. He was about to tease her more when she finally stood up, walked towards her and grabbed his arm. He watched her as she spread his arm open and laid down, making his arm a temporary pillow. He smiled.

"Just for tonight, Gray. Seeing that you didn't bring your sleeping bag again." Alright, the Lucy they knew came back and was scolding at him.

"Right, my bad. Sorry." He sighed and leaned forward to rest his chin on the top of her head, enjoying her vanilla scent.

Natsu made a grunting noise and muttered about 'pervert stripper' and went to his luggage to threw his sleeping bag on the ground. He flopped down and made no disapproval about his precious Lucy and the bastard ice queen having a sleep together. He knew consciously that the ice bastard could control himself to lay a hand towards the celestial mage but he, the almighty dragon slayer he was, just couldn't.

Closing his eyes but not settling into a slumber, an image from the events before flashed in his mind suddenly. The clearing with burnt grass and trees, that odd scent surrounded the whole place which was so strong and overwhelming, and the frightened looks of Lucy as if she was going to die in just a blink of an eye.

The latter was so terrifying he couldn't help but to worry and just send Lucy back to the guild where she could be safe. And now, seeing Lucy in that state again frustrated him. Because he just couldn't do anything about that. He didn't have any idea how she feels, but by just judging her looks, he knew it was terrifying and horrible.

Another image flashed in his mind again but this time it was different: an image of Lucy being sucked by a vortex with white and black threads. She was screaming for help as she stretched her free arm, begging to help her. Streams of tears repeatedly flow down from her swollen eyes. Half of her body was inside the vortex, still sucking her. And before she disappear, one word came out from her mouth. "Goodbye."

Natsu shut his eyes open instantly. God, he was sweating and panting. He pushed himself to sit and rubbed his temples.

"Damn. I had the worst nightmare ever!" He hissed. Once calmed down, he snapped towards the sleeping blond.

She was asleep, her back facing Gray as the ice mage wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her warm perfectly. He heard their slow, rhythmic breaths. He smiled.

"Guess they're fine at all. I'll just beat the droopy eyes later." Natsu gulped down the small remains of the fire and laid down on his sleeping bag. Vowing to finish this mission as fast as he could, he drifted to sleep.

Knowing that the three wizards in front of him were fast asleep, he maid several hand symbols and mist began to appear around the area.

"I'll have you. Soon." He said with a low tone followed by his deep chuckle. He vanished behind the shadows.

XX

Lucy woke up, but not yet opening her eyes, because of the rustling sound she heard nearby. Her body told her to go back to sleep but when the rustling sound started to disturb her, she slowly shot an eye open, revealing a still dark sky.

"Great. It's still mid morning." She heard the disturbing sounds again, this time it was louder. "Natsu if you don't stop whatever the hell you're doing, you're dead." She threatened. She knew too well from experiences that Natsu was always the cause of her sleep problems.

She waited for a reply but nothing came, except for a loud snore coming from Natsu's direction. She growled in annoyance. "Awesome. He's still asleep. So, Gray, it was you, wasn't it?" And that's when she felt a small pressure in her waist. Looking down, a pale arm was holding her tight. Tilting her head to the side, she saw the peaceful sleeping form of Gray. His slow breathings fanned her face, making her flush and turned away almost quickly.

She snapped from her thoughts when the rustling sound came back, louder than before. An enlarged vein was dangerously popped in her forehead, whoever that someone dared to ruin her beauty sleep shall die.

With this death threat, she slowly lifted Gray's arm and disentangled herself from him. She dusted her shirt and skirt off, took his key holder and hooked it in her belt, and stood up with a determined look. Satisfied, she finger combed her hair down and mentally vowing to seriously beat someone who have the courage to mess with her.

Nodding to the sleeping forms of her comrades, she left without any knowledge what danger was waiting ahead of her.

XX

She ended up in a small clearing after following that rustling sound. She wondered if it moves. Way back to their camp, the rustling sound couldn't be heard there if it was located in here.

She sighed and assumed that it has something to do with magic. Hearing the sounds again in front of her, she straightened her posture and readied herself in case a fight would take soon.

"Show yourself coward!" She hissed through gritted teeth. She wasn't impressed at all. They would have to deal with a long mission when the sun rises, and here she was, dealing with an unknown creature who disturbed her sleep. She would deal with 'it', if it was a creature not a human, as fast as she could.

There was this rustling sound again, snapping her thoughts back to the reality. She narrowed her brows and focused. Her eyes roaming around the place, trying to find out something unusual. And something behind her caught her attention. She snapped her head towards the bushes almost immediately, she swore she heard the clicking sound of her neck, and saw something that shocked her.

There's a hooded man in a black cloak, standing right behind her. Though it was dark and that man's face was hidden, Lucy could see the smirk on his face. She gulped and started to feel anxious. Still, she faced the man completely and hid all the fear in her face as hard as she could.

"Who are you?" She asked. A gust of wind came, and Lucy hadtonshut her eyes to prevent some dust coming towards her eyes. Assuming that the gust of wind was over, she opened her eyes again and the man across her vanished from her sight.

Out of reflex, she scanned the area again and found the man sitting on a strong branch of a nearby tree. She looked up and saw that same smirk on the man's face.

"Who are you?" She asked again, this time her voice was coated with the promise of death. Receiving no answer, she glared at him with the best she could master. "Hey, I'm not the woman of patience, mister! Answer me now!"

Instead answering her question, the man let out a soft and low chuckle, his upper body shook a little by the sudden movements. The chuckle brought shivers into her spine and she could feel the fear arousing somewhere in her body. She gulped, this is no good.

The man jumped from the tree and landed on the grassy ground softly and effortlessly. That's when Lucy felt the oddest and strangest aura around the man's body. It was overpoweringly warm but not comforting, and with a hint of toxic that poisoned her not physically but mentally. She started to feel dizzy, the man's aura was overwhelming that it could make a normal person faint.

But Lucy wasn't just a normal person. She's a wizard, not to mention, of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore. So the man's aura wasn't anything new to her. She had experience this feeling many times ago from all those encounters against dark guilds or dark wizards. It's nothing new to her.

"My, my, Lucy. I don't quite expected you to be rude like this."

Lucy almost gasped in shock upon hearing that voice, it brought waves of shivers down into her spine. And what more shocking about him is that he knew her name. Why is that?

"Oh, I love your reaction. You're such an extraordinary woman, Lucy."

"How'd you know my name?" She asked, barely in a whisper and she swore he didn't heard her well but she care less about that.

The man shifted his weight from his left to his right and put a hand under his chin, as if showing that he was thinking. "Well, you see, dear Lucy, you are my present target right now. So, it did make sense if I know something about you, what do you think?"

Present target? What? Me? But, how and why? Lucy thought, shocked as she absorbed his statement. Does he belong in a dark guild again and ordered to kidnap me for some money? No, wait. That cannot be. My father was dead, and he left me nothing besides some money to pay my rent bills. Other than that, I'm nothing but an average wizard of Fairy Tail. I owned nothing!

After some mental thinking, a word from her statements before flashed in the back of her mind. "Wizard.." She muttered then it hit her like an arrow that stabbed her head. She looked at the man intensely. "So, you're this mage that we'll going to capture, aren't you?"

The man chuckled again. "Oh, why that's correct. Very clever."

"Shit." She cursed and decided to call for Natsu and Gray for an extra hand about this. But she was stopped by a voice.

"Don't dare to." It was the man. "Did you see the fog over there?" He pointed to the direction where Natsu and Gray had been sleeping. Lucy snapped her head towards the same direction and saw a faint white smoke hovering around the area.

"Oh, no. You don't—"

"Calm down, my dear. I won't do anything to those two if you decided to stay here. But if you want to let those wizards die, go on. Leave." His voice dropping in a low tone by the end of the sentence, telling her that he was dead serious about the threat.

So, Lucy stayed. Great, so she was going to handle this mage alone. She glared at him. He's underestimating me and my capabilities. What an insult, she thought. Crouching a little and turning her guard on, she decided to ask some question before she let that bastard die.

"I have questions for you." Her words was accompanied by glaring daggers she sent towards the man, which she received only an amused chuckle.

"Go on. Help yourself."

"What is it that you desire from me? I'm not even a wizard from this village!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"I know, Fairy Tail right?" He paused and shifted his weight to the other foot. "And do you even know how rare your magic is?"

"Stellar Spirit Summoning Magic, that's not even a rare magic!"

"Who told you that wasn't rare? I'm quite disappointed that you doubt your own...capabilities."

"I'm not so why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?"

He chuckled. "Feisty, aren't you?"

She glared at him, she was losing her patience and this man wasn't taking the situation he was in seriously. As if he was just making a friendly conversation with her. He was really underestimating her and it pissed her!

"What is it that you desire from me?" Her voice was dangerously low, and it was scarier than Erza's.

"Charmed, my dear. Word is, you're quite interesting and I love that hatred in your heart."

"I don't have any hatred in my heart and damn you for acting like you knew me so well!"

"But I am." The man took a step towards her direction. "I knew you so well that I could feel every drop of angst living in your heart, dear Lucy."

Lucy moved backwards, she felt the predatory smirk of that man and it scared her. "There's no reason for me to possessed such angst and hatred!"

The man took another step forward. "Of course there is. Don't make a fool out of yourself."

"The one who's making a fool out of himself is you!" She made a grab for her keys but before she could touch the key of the Lion, she was pinned against a nearby tree by the mysterious man. She could just gasped in shock when the man grabbed her wrists and pinned them just above her head.

"You—" She was interrupted by the man's chuckle. And by this closeness, Lucy could tell the color of the man's eye. It was blood crimson.

"There's no need to fight, dear. Just come with me and I'll give you the life you dream of."

"No! Let me go!" She tried to freed herself but the man's grip was too tight and too strong.

"A life where you can be the real you."

"No, stop! I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"A life where you can be known of."

"I said shut up!"

"And a life where you can be appreciated and be respected. You'll never left behind and no one will going to underestimate you and your capabilities ever again."

By this, she stopped and looked at the man with confusion. Sensing that he hit the spot, the man chuckled and loosened his grip. He stepped backwards away from her personal space. "Lucy dear, in this world, you are unappreciated. Whether you won't admit it, I could still see it through your eyes. You have nothing to hide from me."

Lucy clenched her fists and lowered her head, her eyes were under the shadow of her bangs as she gritted her teeth. "Tell me, who are you?"

The man didn't respond, as if hesitating. So Lucy got impatient and yelled the question to him again. "Who are you? And what is it that you desire from me? I demand a solid answer or I'll force you to speak!"

And she received another chuckle that put her on the edge. Now her patience was gone and she was pissed, mad, frustrated and angry. Without further ado, she grabbed the key of her strongest spirit. "I believe in you, Loke." She muttered before flowing her magic from her arm to her hand and to the key. "Oh, spirit. Answer my call and pass through the gates!" She lifted the key and raised it high up in the air. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!"

Golden magic circle appeared on the ground and a moment later, a guy in a black suit with spiky orange hair and blue sunglasses aroused in the middle of the magic circle. He stood protectively in front of his master, his expression was serious.

The cloaked man was just watching the scene with amusement and excitement, smirking here and there. His blood crimson eyes brightened at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Lucy." Leo, the Lion Spirit, spoke, his voice was low and serious. "I call it serious business, correct?"

Lucy straightened her posture, her expression matching Leo's, both were serious and determined. "Beat some crap out of that man, Leo, but don't kill him yet." She paused, her voice dropping in a whisper. "And please, be careful."

"I will, Lucy-hime." The spirit crouched down, his body emitting murderous aura. "Just stand there and watch." With that said, he lunged forward towards the man.

Lucy could just watch Leo attacked the man, his magical punches barely hit the mage and managed to dodge several deadly attacks from the spirit.

"I really don't believe in spirits before." The man said as he dodged an uppercut right through his face. "And Lucy did something to make me believe the unbelievable."

Leo ignored him and attacked as many and deadly as he could manage. He didn't care if he runs out of magic. All he cared about right now was to beat this mage that scared his master. Although being absent in the incident before between Lucy and this man, Leo could feel his master's feared and scared emotion, and it pained him seeing her in that state.

Lucy was a strong-willed woman and it was rare to make her feel that way. And by this close contact with the mage, he could feel that strange, dark and evil aura coming out from his body. It was different from all those he encountered and it frightened him. If he had a chance, he would rather not fight with this mage.

But he couldn't do anything about it. Lucy told him to beat that man and she believed in him so he'll going to use all of his power, his will, in order to protect his beloved master even if it would kill him.

Reminding himself to protect Lucy with all his life without hesitation and doubt, he concentrated his magic into his right fist, his ring glowing a bright golden color. He ran towards the man, his glowing fist headed towards the mage's face. "Regulus Punch!" He yelled and pushed his magical fist into the man's face.

And as when his fist punched the thin air, the man was still in front of him, smirking ever so slightly, Leo pulled his fist back and gasped in shock.

He touched nothing. His fist felt no flesh, no presence from the man! How could he?

But before he could think for so many more questions, he was thrown into the tree with a painful thud. He groaned roughly when a sudden outburst of pain started to sprout in his stomach area, the part where the mage punched him so hard.

He leaned on the tree, using it's tough bark to steady himself. But before he could stand still, that man appeared in front of him with an evil smile on his face.

"That was good.." The man said, cupping Leo's face with one hand and started rubbing it softly. "But not good enough." He smirked.

Leo, who couldn't move, just glared at the man with pure hatred and disgust. That's the only thing he could do right this moment.

"Your master really impressed me. But she needed a lot more effort to extent her...potential as a wizard. Do you agree?"

"My master is satisfactory. She's strong the way she was and she gets stronger in her own way."

"Still, she needed someone to fully help her use her true strength."

"That's why the Fairy Tail exist."

"Fairy Tail is just a bunch of trashed people who just respect those who are strong and powerful. The weaklings are promptly ignored."

"Fairy Tail is her family!"

"Family only weakens one's soul and mind."

"She's strong because of the help of her family! You knew nothing about her."

"I knew everything about her. What do you expect am I doing here in the first place? I'll bring Lucy to my own world and I'll be the one to help her realize how strong she was!"

By this, the man's hand trailed down til it reached Leo's throat. He held it so tight, but not too tight to make the spirit choke. His free arm started to glow a bright blue color and suddenly an electrical sound was heard.

Leo looked down towards the direction of the man's hand and it was glowing with electricity.

"A Lightning Mage?"

The man chuckled. "No, dear. I'm a shinobi." With this said, the man's hand with electricity plunged his hand into Leo's chest. The Lion Spirit growled and before he disappeared, he gave Lucy one last apologetic look.

Lucy could only gasped in pure shock, everything that happened was so fast and she could just watch the incident unfold, from when Leo kept on attacking the mage and his Regulus Punch missed him. No, Leo didn't miss. She saw it clearly; the spirit's deadly attack just passed through the man's body, as if it was a ghost. He has no body, no presence but his aura was present and disturbing. Lucy thought for a moment that the mage was using some sort of Illusion Magic. But she shrugged the thought off instantly when Leo was thrown back in the astral plane by an electric hand. So, the mage was a Lightning Mage.

How about the Illusion Magic? Maybe, he's using Lost Magic. She gulped. Lost Magic was definitely powerful and she couldn't stand fighting the mage alone. Now, she definitely needed Natsu and Gray's help. Turning around, she dashed towards the direction of the camp but was stopped by the balls of fire headed towards her direction.

She managed to dodged the first few fire but the last two hit her in her upper arm and lower thigh. She gasped and fell on the ground.

"My, my Lucy. Do not ever think of escaping from me again. You know that is useless." The man approached her and towered over her. She could just glared at the man with hatred. He gave her a soft chuckle and shook his head. "Such a naughty girl. You shall be punished."

The man dropped to his knees until his face was leveled to her. He raised a hand to touch her slightly burnt upper arm and started to rub it, as if healing it with his soothing and delicate touch. Lucy flinched, it wasn't comforting and it hurts.

"Do not touch me, you fool." She hissed and tried to shove his hand away but she was running out of magic now, and the burnt parts of her body were making her weak.

"Now, dear, it's not the time to be stubborn. You know I don't want to hurt you." His other hand snaked towards her upper thigh and started to caress it softly.

"You don't want to hurt me? Don't want to hurt me?!" Her tone was raising when the sentence goes. "Can't you realize what have you done to me? Or you're just as stupid as you look!" She ignored the pain from her arm and thigh when he caressed the burnt flesh.

"No, dear. I tried my best not to harm you but you became such a naughty girl that I have to use my power to disciplined you." The hand on her arm snaked upwards to touch her face and started to rub it softly, his other hand still on her thigh. "Sorry for hurting you, Lucy. I really am."

Her glares intensified, if that's possible. And received another chuckle from the man. She started to think if the man was crazy.

He kissed her cheek gently before pulling away from her completely. He stood up and spread both of his arms wide. "Now for the real show, my dearest Lucy. I'll bring you to my own world and I'll expose your magic and you'll be known throughout the world!"

With a maniacal laugh, Lucy could only stare wide eye, the tomoes in the man's eyes started to spin violently until it stopped to reveal a strange symbol. "Come with me now, Lucy. I promise you a better world and better life! As long as you're with me, you'll never felt unappreciated. I'll be the one to grant you the most powerful strength you could've ever dream of."

By this, light threads of white and black started to appear before her. It started to spin, resembling like a pinwheel and a sudden wave of force hit Lucy's weak form, sucking her towards the dark center of the pinwheel-like force.

It was a horrible sight for Lucy as she was being pulled towards the man who was still laughing maniacally. She tried to hold herself by grabbing the grass on the moist ground.

But the force was too strong and she found her lower body being sucked already. She still tried to fight, reaching for her whip and throwing it towards the nearby tree where the man attacked Leo merciless, it had a hole in it because of the impact of his Lightning Magic. The whip helped her from being sucked but not for long.

"You cannot ever be able to counter my own 'magic'..", his tone of saying the word 'magic' was mocking and teasing, "..so please, don't hold yourself anymore, Lucy my dear. That won't help either."

With a flick of a finger, the man throw a metal weapon towards the whip and it split in half. Lucy cried for help, her eyes were red and swollen as her body was being yanked towards the darkness. Her throat became dry for all those shouting and crying for help.

"Now I found the one who'll grant my wishes at last! I have found the wizard with such power and strength. All these preparations aren't just for nothing!"

The man was laughing with excitement, his mind was wondering about how much Lucy would be a great contribution in his organization. And how strong Lucy could get under his supervision. He grinned evilly and triumphantly but was cut off instantly when he heard Lucy say something before she was completely sucked.

"Natsu.. Gray.. I'll be back, I promise. Wait for me.. I love you.."

By this, she disappeared along with the vortex. The man clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth in anger. He glared at the tree. "You won't saying that again, Lucy. You're mine and always be mine."

He calmed himself before deciding to follow Lucy to the other world. But before he disappeared, a wave of fire and several large ice arrows headed towards his direction. He was forced to jump backwards to dodge the fire but missed the two ice arrows that hit him in the shoulder. He almost yelped in pain but regain his composure. He pulled the ice arrows and throw it somewhere before redirecting his eyes at the two male wizards in front of him, both were looking murderous and dangerous.

He smirked upon recognizing those two who have the same symbol like in the right hand of Lucy.

"This would be interesting."


	2. Meet Under Different Circumstances

**HELLO! **This is Chapter 2~ I already have the chapter 3 but it needs a little editing and stuff. I apologize for the wrong grammar and misspelled words. English isn't my first language and I have a hard time dealing with it since high school. :) Please enjoy this one! It's my first story, though. :P

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto and Fairy Tail because if I do, I'll made a crossover of these anime in anime and in manga! Like Gintama and Sket Dance! *laugh sheepishly* Don't mind me. On with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Meet Under Different Circumstances**

_"Let me make it short. How will Lucy find it to see you again if you two meet in different circumstances? Pretty nice idea isn't it?"_

Natsu woke up panting and sweating for the second time that night. Realizing that he was having another bad dream about Lucy, he pushed himself to sit. He rubbed his temples then rubbed his eyes as he calmed his heartbeats down.

Sighing in frustration, he tilted his head to one side to check if Lucy was having the best sleep of her life despite the fact that a certain pervert ice mage was holding her and keeping her warm.

He cursed quite aloud when he saw Gray was sleeping, without the blond stellar mage on his side.

Natsu immediately jumped to stand and ran to kicked Gray's side, really hard. The poor ice mage flew five meters away and stopped as his back slammed against a tree.

Natsu heard him growled in pain and he dashed towards him then grabbed the collar of his white jacket. "You bastard "

Natsu was stopped when Gray punched him on the face, as hard as the fire mage's kick. "You're the bastard, bastard! What the fuck is that for!? That hurts, you know " He cut himself as he watched Natsu stood up from the ground, the ground where he and Lucy was sleeping a while ago. "Wait, where's Lucy?"

Natsu wiped his bloody nose and lips with the back of his hand as he glared at the mage across him. "I should be asking you the same thing." He hissed through gritted teeth. "You're responsible if she got hurt, Gray. I'll swear I'll kill you if "

"Who's responsible for this be fucking damn." Gray cut him. "Let's start looking for her, idiot!"

With this said, both elemental wizards jumped and began leaving the small clearing when suddenly Natsu was thrown back into the ground.

"What the hell?" He cursed and stood up immediately, running towards a tree but slammed against an invisible wall in front of him. Gray watched him from behind with confusion. What's happening?

"There's something blocking the way." He concluded as he approached the invisible wall and ran his hand on it's surface. He heard Natsu cursed from behind. Gray took a few step backwards, placing a fist over his palm. "Let me see if I can do something." He let his magic flow from his arms to his hands and an icy blue magic circle appear in front of him. Natsu took this time to backed away from the ice mage. "Ice Make: Lance!

Large spiky ice arrows appeared and headed for the wall but surprisingly, these arrows just passed through it and crashed through the trees in the process. Both male wizards just watched with their jaws hanging open.

"What the "

"Think that this wall lets magic passed through it." Gray concluded as he observed the invisible wall in front of them. "And everything that has life couldn't."

"I call it bullshit!" Natsu ran towards the wall and slammed his fist against it with all his might. "How could this happen?!"

"Don't let your emotions do the thinking, ash brain. Calm down first, will you?" Gray said calmly, though having a hard time controlling his temper. Deep inside he was frustrated and angry. How could he let Lucy disappear without him knowing it? There must be a catch in there. And it wasn't good.

Observing around, Gray focused his mind in how to sneak out of this damn wall. He scanned with his eyes the whole place and something above caught his attention. Looking up, he connected the dots together to make a conclusion.

"I think I know what's the problem here." Gray announced softly. Natsu gave him the look to continue. "And do not interrupt me, okay?" The dragon slayer gave him a small and firm nod. Gray straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "Our mission is to capture this mage that kidnaps other mages, right? So I have the feeling that this mage was involve in this situation."

Natsu made a grunting sound but Gray glared at him to keep him quiet. "I said no interruptions." When Natsu started to calm himself down, the ice mage proceeded to continue. "I think that mage current target was Lucy and in order to capture her, he had to do something to make us not getting involve. That's why he made this barrier to stop us from following Lucy." He paused and shifted his weight to his other foot. "And I have a feeling that Lucy's fighting that mage right now don't give me that look, Natsu. I wanted to beat the shit out of that bastard as much as you want but now, do not let your emotions do all the thinking."

"But she's in danger! Of course we have to do something fast!"

"I know but we have to think a plan first "

"The hell with that plan! She's already hurt before we succeeded."

"Fuck off, Natsu. You still didn't get it, did you?"

"If I did, then what do you think am I doing here in the first place?"

"This is totally going the wrong fucking way." Gray muttered and proceeded to tell Natsu what had he l,. Looking up the sky, he spoke. "See that fog over there?" Natsu tilted his head and glanced up towards the foggy sky. "That's keeping us from leaving this place, as well as that damn wall."

"And how on Earthland do you think we'll do to get rid of that?"

"When I find out, I'd tell you but now," Gray looked over the forest behind him. "We have to trust Lucy and her abilities to win her own fight right now."

Natsu inwardly agreed. He'd always have faith on Lucy. Gray had, too. She wasn't weak anymore, well weaker than them a little but her will wasn't something you would've underestimate.

She's strong. Better yet, powerful. She won't be that easy to defeat. Natsu and Gray smirked. Whoever that mage dared to mess with her would be damned.

XX

"Oh bullshit!" Natsu exclaimed so loud and immediately stood up from the ground he was seating.

Gray let a gasp of shock and glared at the man across him. "What the fuck is your problem, ash brain?"

"I can't smell her anymore." He paused and sniffed the air. "Her scent was fading!"

Gray stood up and looked over the direction of the forest. "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"I don't know "

"Why do you not know?! Don't just stand there and do something, asshole!"

"Hey! Don't 'do something, asshole' me, asshole! The hell I can figure the way out."

Gray clicked his tongue and glared at the ground. "Why in the fucking hell Erza wasn't here when we needed her the most? Damn it."

"Don't let your emotions do the thinking, droopy eyes." Gray glared at the pinkette and gritted his teeth, maybe calming his self.

After some moments of dead silence, an invisible force hit the two mages that made them frozen, wide eyes and mouth slightly parted.

"Fuck. Lucy!" Natsu cursed then banged the invisible wall with his burning fist, forcingg himself to break the goddamn wall.

Gray didn't know exactly what happened but he could tell that Lucy disappeared. As if a sudden force told him that she's gone. She's gone in a way that she wasn't dead yet. She's gone in a way that she was thrown into another place. A place that they couldn't reach. Like Edolas. Or maybe, worst.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt that the fog was lifted. That means the invisible wall was gone.

"Don't just stand there, bastard! Let's go!" Natsu called out, he was already running towards the forest. Gray, still shocked, followed him immediately.

One thing was left in the two wizards' minds. Beat that mage and bring Lucy back no matter what.

XX

After Natsu followed Lucy's fading scent, both Fairy Tail wizards ended up in a small clearing. They saw the tree with a hole, the burnt grass and flesh Lucy's flesh to be exact. Like the place they saw earlier. But this time, a cloaked man was standing across the clearing, his back facing them and he looked like he was about to leave the place.

Figuring that his scent was most likely the one Natsu smelled earlier that afternoon in their search for the mage and Lucy's scent had completely disappeared, both wizards crouched down and attacked the mage with their deadly attacks.

They saw how the man skillfully dodged Natsu's waves of fire and some of Gray's deadly ice arrows.

He's good, Gray complimented in his mind. But the mage missed two arrows and those hit him on the shoulder. He made a soft wince. Gray smirked. But not good enough, he added.

After some few seconds, the man regained his composure and gazed towards the two wizards who had looked like they were ready for a frenzy killing.

The man placed a hand on his waist. "This would be interesting." The man they attacked said as he smirked at them.

Bastard! Thought Gray, how could he smirked like that in front of us?! As if our attacks didn't bring pain to him! He's underestimating us. He's gonna pay for what he did to Lucy!

Gray felt Natsu readying for another attack and he stopped the dragon slayer by placing a hand in front of the pinkette. Natsu gave him a confused glare. The ice mage would later deny that he was sort of scared by the looks on Natsu's face. It was murderous and dangerous.

In the past years of experiencing expression reading, Natsu understood what Gray was trying to say without the use of words and he nodded. He turned his face towards the mage and sent glaring daggers to him.

"Where's Lucy?" He hissed. He tried his best to say it as calm as he could.

The man turned his head slowly to the left then to the right. He refocused his sight towards the wizards and he shrugged his shoulders, while spreading his arms slightly. As if telling them that he didn't know.

A vein popped on the wizard's forehead. "And what do you mean you do not know?" Natsu spat.

The man chuckled, making the wizards' glares intensified tenfold. "I didn't say I do not know where dear Lucy is." He paused while shifting his weight slightly. "And I know very, very well where she is. Guess what? I am not planning to tell you, or anyone in this...world." He chuckled again like an insane person.

"Bastard.." Natsu hissed.

Gray took this chance to let himself confront the man instead of Natsu. "We don't expect that you'll tell us anyway." His expression darkened. "We just wanted to know where she is. If you don't answer, we'll force you to take her back for us instead."

"It is amazing how you look so calmly in the outside and yet, you're frustrating like the pink head beside you in the inside."

"Don't be just amaze at me, you bastard!" Gray hissed, nearly out of controlling his own temper. "Just tell me where the hell is Lucy?!"

The man chuckled again. "My, my.. What are you worrying about Lucy? I assure you that she's in good hands."

"Good hands my ass. Just why don't you tell us where she is?"

The man shifted his weight again and put a hand under his chin, showing the two wizards his usual thinking pose. "I see to it you can't take good care of her well so I decided to take her and I'll take good care of her instead. What do you think?"

"Fuck you. Don't just tell us we can't take care of her, bastard! You do not know anything about her so why would you care?"

"I care 'cause I have the right to care." The man chuckled and spread his arms in a disbelieving gestures. "I really can't believe it that you care for her that much and you do not know how lonely you made her feel. That's ridiculous. And you call yourselves her friends? Do not fool yourselves!"

"You know nothing so just shut the fuck up!" Natsu growled, his temper was harder and harder to control. Gray sensed this and he decided to stop him before he was killed in no time.

"Stay calm. That man was using your emotion to let your guard down. He is tricking you." Gray calmly said.

"But I'm not. I'm just telling you all the truth. It is you that I quote know nothing about dear Lucy." The man said, now investigating a nonexistent dirt on his fingers.

Natsu growled louder and charged tons of fire in both hands. He crouched down on the ground, his eyes were darkened by pure hate and anger.

"Damn it, Natsu stop!" And Gray's words fell on deaf ears as Natsu lunged towards the man. Two massive fires appeared in Natsu's back and he charged it to the man. "Fire Dragon: Wing Slash!"

The man stared at the fires with amusement and awe but before he was hit by the fire, he smirked and then...

BOOOM!

A deafening explosion was heard followed by a blinding bright light. Gray had to cover himself to avoid dust and flying rocks.

When the light died down, Gray straightened his posture and saw Natsu landing on the ground skillfully. The dragon slayer approached the ice mage. He gave him a small glance then walked passed through Gray. "Let's just find Lucy."

Although Gray was hesitant at first, he couldn't doubt Natsu's ability in fighting. That Wing Slash attack might sent the man to hell but still, the ice mage had a feeling that there's something wrong.

"Droopy eyes, are you just going to fuck yourself there or what?" Natsu was in no mood right now to celebrate his win against the bastard man especially when their comrade Lucy was no where in sight. He could just later tease the ice queen about doing nothing fighting the mage when they found the blonde mage. She maybe was taking a hot bath nearby, he thought.

"Huh, you're slow. Killing the man in about five fucking minutes. If I was the one who killed him, it would just take a minute or two, fire boy." Gray put his hands inside the pockets of his pants and walked passed through Natsu.

"Yeah? Tell me that when you admit that you're like a chicken earlier! Just standing behind and enjoying the scene before you!"

"Who the fuck told you I was enjoying the scene? It was like a fight between amateurs!"

"Amateurs my ass, droopy eyes. Just admit it already while Lucy wasn't here."

"I'll admit nothing. Why don't just shut your pansy mouth up and let's do now the searching?"

"So you are bossing me around now, huh? If there's someone who's gonna be the boss, that would most likely be me because I did all the work for you."

"Work? Is that what you call work? That man was just terribly weak that he was beaten by your lousy attacks."

"Dragon slayer attacks aren't lousy!"

"Prove me then."

"You asked for it, never regret it." Natsu smirked.

"I should be the one telling you that line." Gray returned the smirk and both wizards crouched down to show their fighting stances.

And when the two elemental wizards were about to start the fight, both were frozen half-way towards the other when a low chuckled filled the entire silence. Both mages snapped their head towards the jumbled rocks on the ground, the spot where Natsu unleashed his deadly attack towards a certain dark mage.

Both gasped in pure disbelief and shocked for what they saw. In the middle of a small crater with rocks standing a lone figure of a man in a black cloak. His hood was hanging down on his back as his long spiky hair floated along the wind. Gray and Natsu could see the man's one visible eye. It was like a pool of blood inside a black hole.

Then a sudden wave of shiver snapped the two out of their horrified thoughts. And for the first time in a long time, both wizards felt a strong feeling of fear inside their bodies.

And who the hell was this man who had this power to scare a mighty dragon slayer and a skilled ice wizard in just one look? The two gulped hard the lump forming in their throats.

Lucy flashed in their minds suddenly. Realizing that this man was nothing other than a sick sorry of a damned mage, both Fairy Tail wizards readied themselves to take the battle more seriously.

"This mage is something we just cannot underestimate." Gray said softly, his eyes never leaving the mage. He put his right fist over his left palm, his hard expression intensified. An ice-shaped bazooka appeared and rested on Gray's right shoulder. And with a loud battle cry, he shouted, "Ice Wizard Power: Canon!"

The ice canon threw a massive ball of hard ice with an incredible speed headed towards the cloaked man. With a nervous and yet hopeful expression, both wizards watched the ice hit the man directed to his stomach.

But before the smoke, little rocks and dust appeared due to the impact, Gray saw with wide eyes his attack went just passed through the man.

"What the "

"Take that, you bullshit!" Natsu exclaimed, trying to fight the urge to attack the mage.

"Oh shit!" Gray cursed making Natsu threw him a confused look. The ice mage gritted his teeth in anger and frustration.

When the dust and smoke subsided, the two wizards stared at the man in a black cloak standing in the middle of a now larger crater. Natsu stared with wide eyes and disbelieving look while Gray clenched his fists and clicked his tongue out of anger.

"What the fuck, ice queen? That was a direct hit!" Natsu cursed, his eyes never leaving the man across him.

"I know. My attack just passed through it, like what had happen to that fucking damn wall earlier. I should've known better."

Natsu crouched down a little and threw several glaring daggers towards the man. "What the fuck are you?"

"Think he's using some sort of Illusion Magic. Be warned." Gray muttered softly as he thinks for several ways how to deal with an Illusion Mage.

The man chuckled, catching the two males' attention in the process. "You have an interesting magical abilities indeed. A fire and an ice wizard. How amazing. But," his tone dropping dangerously low, "that wasn't anything rare or unique. That wasn't new or something. And then you had the courage to underestimate dear Lucy's abilities. How dare you all?"

This statement startled both Gray and Natsu. The anger was starting to aroused inside of them again.

"Watch your words, you piece of shit! You know nothing about us at all so it's better to shut the fuck up!"

"But I know everything about you. Each of you. You're just nothing but some sort of garbage, trying to mess with dear Lucy's life. Did you even know that?"

"Stop this fucking nonsense! Why just don't fight and show me what you've got?" Natsu dared the man.

"Compared to any of you, I prefer battles for such good reasons. And dealing with such low level wizards will be just a waste of my time."

And that did it. Natsu lunged forward again, his fist was burning with angry fires. Gray tried to stop him but he just received a menacing glare from the enraged dragon slayer.

Natsu pulled his arm back a little then thrust it forward directed to the man who had that teasing smirk on his face. Noticing that fucking smirk, Natsu doubled the amount of charge in his fist and with a battle cry he punched the man's face hoping to get rid of that smirk. "Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"

And Natsu expected to feel the flesh on his fist but when nothing came, and the man was still in his front, he could just stared with shock and disbelieving expression. Before he could come out of something, he felt a pang of painful burning sensation on his stomach. The man's counter attack was just so strong that Natsu went on flying towards Gray who could just watch the scene, trying to figure out what had happen.

Out of reflex, Gray caught Natsu instantly before the dragon slayer slammed himself towards a hard rock nearby. Helping him to stand, the ice mage noticed something on Natsu's stomach.

"What the hell is that?" He observed the burnt flesh and the red markings around the skin. "Electricity? That mage was a lightning mage?"

Natsu ignored him and pushed him aside as he approached the man until he stood ten meters away from him.

"It seems like my Chidori didn't hurt you or anything. I was amazed."

"I don't have any time to deal wth your compliments. I am getting and getting all fired up now."

The man chuckled then stopped suddenly. He realized for a moment that he was wasting his time dealing with these idiots. He narrowed his brows at the thought. He must ended all these shits because he had something to do important.

He decided just to kill them. That was the easiest way he could think of to end all this nonsense. Or just leave them be and let their life be miserable for losing Lucy. He chuckled at the thought, vy sadistic thought.

"Maybe I had enough for the both of you. You've wasted half of my precious time, you know. Dear Lucy must be waiting for me. She was not a woman of patience as she quote to herself after all." With this said, he turned around and walked away but was stop by a voice.

Natsu growled. "You're going nowhere, shithead."

He looked over his shoulder and saw Natsu's body fuming with fire. Oh how he loved that sight. Making people so angry and pissed then ripped their heads off their body? What a pleasant sight that would be.

"Damn straight! If you don't want to tell us where our Lucy is, then just bring us to her!" Gray shouted back.

By this, the man paused, turned around and looked at them. He replayed what Gray had said in his mind. Bring them to her? That would be a great idea but of course, an evil idea.

He knew it was stupid but he loved to have fun so much. Besides, he didn't see anything wrong with the idea. And if there would be a problem, he'd just kill them all. End of story. So, he would do it.

"That is a great idea, mister Snowman."

"Hey, why the fuck you call me Snowman?!"

"Bring the two of you to dear Lucy? Now that I thought about it..." His voice once again dropped too low for their liking. "I can really bring you to her."

"That's fucking what we wanted in the first place!" Natsu exclaimed as hope get the better of him. Gray was just standing beside him, hands were crossed against his chest as he stared at the man suspiciously. He could sense the catch in that offer and he knew it was for no good.

The man chuckled and didn't miss the mischief in Gray's eyes, making the ice mage glared at him in the process. "Sure. I can bring you to her." His red eyes started to spin violently as an unknown energy fumed out of his body. His hair was floating in mid-air and he had that evil smile on his face.

Both wizards suddenly felt so much anxiety and fear but shrugged the thought of when Lucy came flashing on their minds.

"But," the man's voice dropping low again, "being the bad guy here, I just don't want you to see her like what you'd always do. Greet each other like a friend. That'll be so melodramatic."

He chuckled again and his eyes stopped spinning, revealing a strange symbol in those crimson orbs. "Why don't we change the story a little? Dear Lucy, being the protagonist.." Light threads of black and white came out from those eyes and started spinning in a pinwheel like manner, resembling to a vortex. "And you, the antagonist."

Natsu had just realized that it wasn't a good idea to negotiate with a dark mage. They're tricky and definitely life threatening. He and Gray readied themselves again for a foreseeable battle in the future.

Amused by their reactions, the man continued, "Have you ever thought how's it feels like when you are killed by one of your beloved friends?" He heard both of them cursed when they felt some force yanking them towards the darkness of the vortex.

"Oh, shit! Shit!" Natsu grabbed Gray by his jacket while the latter held the grass beneath them that was useless as they were being yanked forcefully into the darkness ahead.

"I know you haven't. But happy ever after ending doesn't really exist. Don't you agree?"

The two elemental mages were being pulled closer and closer to the vortex.

"So I came up with this idea. Why don't the three of you, the best of friends in the world as you may call it, meet together again? But not in a good way?"

The vortex grew stronger and Natsu's body was being sucked that moment. He kept on cursing while Gray kept on pulling him out but to no avail.

"Let me make it short. How will Lucy find it to see you again if you two meet in different circumstances? Pretty nice idea isn't it?"

"Fuck, you're insane!" Natsu growled then disappeared into the vortex. Gray followed, too but he kept on pulling away. "Argh, Natsu!"

"Stop struggling. I thought you wanted to see dear Lucy? I'm giving you the opportunity."

"Opportunity my hot ass, buffoon! Don't be so sure that Lucy will be happy being with you! You're the one who gives her pain and suffering!"

"I'll give her the world she dreamed of. I'll give her the life she wanted ever since you made her feel unappreciated."

"If you wanted her to be happy, then bring her home!"

"Home is where she's happy and that would be with me."

"Fuck it. You'll just used her for your selfish desires!

"Shut up. You know nothing."

"I know but I know that Lucy will never ever be yours because she never wanted this to happen. You will just used her then dumped her when you get nothing from her anymore!"

"Lies!" The man roared angrily and glared at the young man whose lower body was in the vortex that moment. "Lucy is mine. She was, she is and she always will be." With this said, the vortex sucked Gray completely and with a loud cry, he disappeared as well as the vortex.

The man glared at the ground and clicked his tongue out of anger. He rubbed his temples gently and put his hood on after fixing his long spiky hair a little.

"Damn brats. I hope I won't regret bringing those fools in my world." Making some hand symbols and muttering something the world of wizards couldn't understand, the man disappeared in thin air, going back to his own precious world where Lucy was waiting for him.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **I won't promise to update so fast. I have no personal computer and no laptop to use. I write my stories in my tablet and I have to use WIFI in order to upload it in ff. You see, I'm not rich but I promise I won't abandon this story. I have tons of ideas about it. And if you have any awesome ideas to what will happen, tell me! Thank you. :P Keep reviewing, it will be nice. Til next time. Ja ne~


End file.
